Most computer users in the desktop environment employ some sort of data protection procedures and devices to protect computer system files and data files in the event of an accidental delete or overwrite of these files from the primary storage medium, which is usually the computer's hard drive. Computer data protection systems usually involve the backup of system and data files onto some sort of secondary storage device utilizing removable storage media, such as floppy disk drives, other hard disk drives, tape drives, etc. More sophisticated users may utilize automatic data protection devices and procedures that backup the entire system on a regular basis, allowing for a full system recovery if needed.
In many cases, however, computer users employ only manual backup procedures for data files and some system files on an inconsistent basis. This is because many users find the cost of automatic backup systems to be prohibitive. Others find the performance of automatic backup systems to be lacking, especially when trying to restore one file or a particular version of a file. Many users complain that finding and retrieving a backup file is very time consuming and difficult to do. Some also find that an automatic backup system does not lend itself very well to an unscheduled manual backup of a particular file or group of files. Many users are only interested in backups of their current data files rather than backups for system files or for a full system recovery. Other users do not want to take the time to learn a backup system's methods and procedures. Still others do not want to spend the time it takes to manually backup their data and system files, and fail to backup at all.
Recent research indicates that 70-80% of those who have purchased a compact disk device, such as a CD-R drive, are today using the device for performing simple data backup manually, even if they originally purchased the drive for another purpose. Simple data backup refers to backup of the user's data, and sometimes executable programs, as opposed to backup for the purposes of full system recovery. This use is obvious in light of the storage capability of the CD medium and the speed at which data can be transferred to and from it.
However, even with the increased storage capacity and speed of such disks, restoring a backup file to the hard drive involves shuffling disks in and out of the CD drive until the right disk is located that contains the desired file or files. This can be quite time consuming, especially if the user has a number of disks and does not have a listing of what files are on each disk. In addition, if a file is backed up in a number of different versions, which may also be on different disks, the user has to check for the date, time, or size of the file in addition to the file name to find the right version.
Thus, there is a need in the art in the desktop environment today for a simple and efficient automatic data protection system directed toward protecting current data or executable files that utilizes CD-R (Recordable) drives and CD-RW (Re-Writeable) drives. There is a further need in the art for a data protection system that has a simple, intuitive user interface that does not require the user to learn a whole new method and procedure. There is also a need in the art for a data protection system that allows for both manual and automatic data backup. There is a further need in the art for a method of off-line browsing of data stored on removable storage media that does not require the shuffling of the media in and out of the storage device. There is also a need in the art for a method that will indicate which removable storage medium to insert in the storage device in order to restore a particular file. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.